se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Italia-Polonia/Italia
Presidentes italianos con presidentes polacos Sergio Mattarella= Sergio Mattarella Andrzej Duda - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Il Presidente Sergio Mattarella con il Presidente della Repubblica di Polonia, Andrzej Duda. quirinale.it |-| Giorgio Napolitano= Giorgio Napolitano Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Il Presidente Giorgio Napolitano, accompagnato dall'ex Presidente della Polonia Alexander Kwasniewski, dal Sottosegretario alla Difesa Giuseppe Cossiga e dal Capo di Stato Maggiore della Marina Paolo La Rosa, al termine del IV Forum Economico Europa Russia. presidenti.quirinale.it Giorgio Napolitano - Lech Kaczyński.jpg| Italian President Giorgio Napolitano (L), President of Austria Heinz Fischer (2-L), Polish President Lech Kaczynski (2-R) and President of Serbia Boris Tadic (R) at the meeting of central Europe presidents in Serbia, June 19, 2009. EPA/BGNES Bronisław Komorowski - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Bronisław Komorowski rozmawiał z Giorgio Napolitano. prezydent.pl |-| Carlo Azeglio Ciampi= Carlo Azeglio Ciampi Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Carlo Azeglio Ciampi.jpg| Il Presidente Ciampi con il Sig. Alexander Kwasniewski, Presidente uscente della Repubblica di Polonia. carloazegliociampi.it Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Lech Kaczyński.jpg| Il Presidente Ciampi accoglie il Sig. Lech Kaczynski, Presidente della Repubblica di Polonia. carloazegliociampi.it |-| Francesco Cossiga= Francesco Cossiga Wojciech Jaruzelski - Sin imagen.jpg| General Wojciech Jaruzelski with Italian president Francesco Cossiga during his visit to Rome at 'Quirinal Palace'. Getty Francesco Cossiga - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| 1999 - Cossiga con l'ex Presidente polacco Walesa. espresso.repubblica.it Primeros ministros italianos con presidentes polacos Paolo Gentiloni= Paolo Gentiloni Andrzej Duda - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| Italy’s Prime Minister Paolo Gentiloni, King Philippe of Belgium, Poland’s President Andrzej Duda. (AFP Photo/Pool/Christophe Licoppe) |-| Matteo Renzi= Matteo Renzi Bronisław Komorowski - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Matteo Renzi riceve a Palazzo Chigi, il Presidente della Repubblica di Polonia, Bronislaw Komorowski. Bergamo Post s.r.l. Andrzej Duda - Matteo Renzi.jpg| President Andrzej Duda (L) and Italian PM Matteo Renzi (R) in Rome. PAP/Jacek Turczyk |-| Enrico Letta= Enrico Letta Bronisław Komorowski - Enrico Letta.jpg| Spotkanie Prezydenta RP z Premierem Republiki Włoskiej. prezydent.pl |-| Silvio Berlusconi= Silvio Berlusconi Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Left to right: Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi, Italy; President Aleksander Kwasniewski, Poland and NATO Secretary General, Lord Robertson. (NATO Photo) Lech Kaczyński - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Silvio Berlusconi z wizytą u Lecha Kaczyńskiego. prezydent.pl Bronisław Komorowski - Sin imagen.jpg| Polish President Bronislaw Komorowski and his wife (L), Italian President of Republic Giorgio Napolitano (C) and Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi (R) attend John Paul II Beatification Ceremony on May 1, 2011 in Vatican City, Vatican. |-| Romano Prodi= Romano Prodi Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Romano Prodi.jpg| Former president of Poland Aleksander Kwasinewsk and former prime minister of Italy Romano Prodi. Ddp Lech Kaczyński - Sin imagen.jpg| Lithuanian President Valdas Adamkus, Polish President Lech Kaczynski, and British Prime Minister Tony Blair, (back row) Norwegian Prime Minister Jens Stoltenberg, Italian Prime Minister Romano Prodi, and Iceland's Prime Minister Geir H. Haarde pose for the NATO leader's family picture 29 November 2006 at the Olympic Sports Centre during the NATO Summit in Riga. Leaders from the 26 members of NATO sat down for their second and final session before the brief summit breaks up, with the focus on topics other than their troubled Afghan mission. AFP PHOTO/Mandel NGAN |-| Giulio Andreotti= Giulio Andreotti Wojciech Jaruzelski - Sin imagen.jpg| La acción de Andreotti en el exterior aumenta cada día su prestigio personal. Resultó una sorpresa para todos el hecho de que fuera el primer líder occidental que pudo entrevistarse en Moscú con Konstantín Chernenko. Se ha comportado como un defensor de Siria y de Yasir Arafat en momentos críticos de la política libanesa, y ha sido el primer político occidental de rango que llegó a Varsovia tras el bloqueo económico de Polonia para encontrarse con el general Wojciech Jaruzelski y con los líderes perseguidos del sindicato de Lech Walesa. El País, 19 ENE 1985 Giulio Andreotti - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| Anni 90, Andreotti e Lech Walesa. tgcom24.mediaset.it |-| Bettino Craxi= Bettino Craxi Wojciech Jaruzelski - Sin imagen.jpg| Bettino Craxi shakes the hand of general Wojciech Jaruzelski, Warsaw 1985. Getty Fuentes Categoría:Italia-Polonia